Super Human People Team Hyper Force Go!
by JC 619
Summary: Chiro and the Monkey Team swap forms after a Skeleton King Monster strikes. Holy Shuggazoom! A New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everbody, I have rewritten the story and is now ready to be read.

* * *

Super Human People Team Hyper Force Go! CH 1 

Sprx-77 a.k.a. Sparx is making himself a sandwich while inside the Super Robot's kitchen. "A little Mustard here,  
Squirt of Mayo, slice of Chedder, a load of BBQ sauce, and the cliche' Olive on a Toothpick." said Sparx as he finshed making his David of Sandwich artestry. "Can't wait to get this in my mouth." said the red monkey as he opened his mouth.  
But as he is about to take a bite Chiro grabs the sandwich and Sparx bites down on his own teeth.

"Thanks for the Sandy man." said Chiro as he was picking his teeth with the toothpick. "That was supposed to be my sandwich, I nearly spent an hour making it!" angerly said Sparx."But your a robot, Robots don't need to eat." said Chiro. Suddenly Nova enters into the room. "Whats all the trouble you guys?" asked Nova. "Chiro ate my sandwich." roared Sparx. "Your a robot, you don't have a stomach to digest it!" replied Chiro.

"Why do you always play that robot card?" said Sparx. "Hold on Sparx, Now Chiro we even have to eat sometimes"  
said Nova. "Still though, why do guys have to eat. sleep, and even use the restrooms, I think it would be awesome to be like you guys." said Chiro. "Yes, well being a human being would very fascinating as well." said Gibson walking into the room overhearing the conversation. "Being able to have actual bones, organs, cartlidge, and blood, it would be like your whole body is an experiment." said Gibson.

"I don't know whether to agree or to be a little sickened." said Nova. "Who really wants to be a human anyway?" spoke Otto hearing the conversation as well. "I would never give up having my saw blades." said Otto as his hands changed into the blades. "Otto loves you very much." said a smiling Otto as he cleaned them.  
Suddenly, an alarm went off in the Super Robot. "Monkey Team, one of Skeleton King's monsters has just entered Shuggazoom City. alarmed Antuari (Black in this story.  
"Then I guess it is up to us to show it the exit." proclaimed Chiro as they all went to their battle stations.

The Super Robot was then activated and began to scan the city for the The Super Robot then used it's dual rockets to find the monster. The monster was tall and looked human-like with the exception of just having fangs and two dark red eyes. It was a mix of black and white for it's color.  
"Lasertron Fury!" yelled Chiro as the Super Robot shot a giant laser from it's chest right at the monster. The monster dodged the blast and shot a blast of black and white goo onto the Super Robot. "Yuck, that is going to a nice afternoon to clean off." said Nova. "Ready on those Missiles Sparx and Gibson." said Chiro.

"Agreed." said Gibson. "Yeah, Got it." said Sparx. The Super Robot then shot out 5 missiles from each of it's fingers. The missiles then exploded right onto the monster. "Bullseye!" said Sparx with a little bit of a cocky smile on his face. But as the smoke cleared, The monster was still alive. "Impossible!" said Gibson.  
"The odds of surviving that blast were 123,489 to 1!" "Well, I guess he was the one." said Antauri. Suddenly, the monster then made a mighty screech that affected the team.  
"That sounds as worse as Otto trying to sing polka in the shower!" screamed Nova. After the screech, The monster exploded into a flowing gray mist onto the Super Robot.  
"Well you don't see that everyday." said Chiro a little bit puzzled at what had happened. "Well, lets head home and check the residue on the Super Robot to see if that thing is really gone." said Gibson as the Super Robot heads back to it's area. That night, the discussion that had started before the attack restarted. "Man, I would be so cool if I was you guys." said Chiro. "You guys have the greatest weapons that can come from your own body." "I'm a little curious about being human." said Antuari. "But feeling envy for another's form does sound rather seem shortminded." After the discussion, the Money Team and Chiro went to their beds and fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to them that night, the mysterious mist from the monster began to affect the team. Skeleton King (from his Citadel of Bone) was sitting on his throne looking rather pleased. "Yes, So you want to see how the other side lives?" "Well now you will." said Skeleton King who begins to laugh.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Okay everbody, Reviews are open. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies, and Gentlemen. I have finally fininshed creating the second chapter of Super Human People Team Hyper Force Go! I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

Super Human People Team Hyper Force Go! CH 2 

That night the Monkey team began toss and turn in their pods as Chiro did the same in his bed. That morning,  
Chiro had gotten up out his bed quite oddly. "Man, I don't know, but I fell like I lost alot of weight." said Chiro.  
he then began to slowly walk to his dresser where a mirror was. Chiro was then shocked to see that his reflection was not of his usual human form, but that a robot monkey. "What in the name of the Sunriders!" screamed Chiro.

Chiro looked at his new form, He was orange like Mandarin was when he was a robot monkey. He also had black eyes like Gibson, Sparx, and Otto. Chiro then looked at his hands as they changed in large Sabre swords. "Whoa, This is kind of cool once you get used to it." assured a calmer Chiro. All of a sudden, a nother scream was heard, this time it was from one of the Robot Monkeys. Chiro ran as fast as he could find the source of the scream and found it in the center of the Super Robot.

The scream came from a man who looked like a young man in his early to mid twenties. He had black eyes, and Crimson Red hair.  
His outfit resembled an Air Force suit. "Who are you, and where are the others?" commaned Chiro. "Kid are you blind?, It's me Sparks"  
said Sparx in a shocked voice. "Why are you human?" questioned Chiro. "I could ask the same thing Monkey Bot." replied Sparx. "Perhaps, I could answer that one gentlemen." said a voice appearing from the shadows. The man was wearing a lab coat, and had Blue hair, and Black eyes.

"Gibson?" asked a confused Chiro. "In the flesh." responded Gibson with a smile. "You see that monster we fought against had an odd DNA system, it could be able change it's prey's DNA, in other words: Change bodies!" explained Gibson. "That monster's resedue then spreaded onto us,  
and then changed our forms." further explained Gibson as he put on a pair of glasses with a heavy black frame. "Well why did it change us into humans.  
and Chiro into a robot monkey? asked Sparx. "I believe that I have the answer to that question." said another voice entering the room.

It was an African-American man whom stood proudly, and wore a black tuxedo. He had Black hair, and Green eyes. "That monster obviously sent by the Skeleton King whom must have overheard our discussion." explained Antauri. "So Skull Boy told that freak to change us." said Sparx. "Yes, but as of right now we have no idea on how long this will last." said Antauri. "But how are we going to change back?" asked Chiro. "I have a possible idea." replied a final voice.  
the mysterious person then appeared from the shadows this one was a girl, slender, but was built strong as well. She had blond hair, and pink eyes.

"Wow Nova, You look pretty good as a human." replied Chiro as Sparx was practically motionless. Nova's clothing was a white pair of jeans with a yellow athletic shirt. "If we could be able to find one of those monsters, maybe it could change us back." explained Nova. "That's not a bad idea." responded Gibson. "But where can we find one of those craetures?" asked Chiro. Suddenly, The Super Robot began to move, and blasted off into space. "What is happening?" asked a shocked Gibson. "Oh hey guys!, Whats up?" as Otto walked into the room. Otto looked abit portly, but was strong, he had Green hair, black eyes, and wore a mechanics suit.

"I took some of that goo that was on the ship, and put it onto the tracking system, We'll be probably be at it's origin planet within' the hour." said Otto.  
"In the meantime we should try to train with our new bodies." said Antauri. "One thing though, Can somebody help me out in the bathroom?" asked Otto as he seems to be holding his stomach in pain. "Uhhh.. I'm with Antauri on this one." said Sparx. "Same here." said Nova. "Perhaps Chiro can help you there." relied Gibson as he joined the other three to train with Antauri. "Ohh man... I hope we find this place soon." said Chiro in a half-hearted voice.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Well it took me a few months, but by Gibson, I finally got it right. So, I hope you will Reivew this chapter, and I'll make sure the next chapter isn't done in over a month. 


	3. Chapter 3

Allright, I know it has like Forever since I last Posted a Chapter, but I just recovered this "Lost" Chapter a week ago, So I thought I would Post it. Enjoy!

* * *

Super Human People Team Hyper Force Go! CH 3

The Super Robot was in pursuit as it was going to the planet where the DNA Creature's origins were. The Monkey or now Human team were trying out their new bodies in the Training Simulator. "So where is this planet anyway?" asked Nova as she was punching a mechanical opponent. "The planet is called Quimblon 3.4." explained Gibson. "The only problem is that whether or not there actually are DNA Creatures still on the planet." Gibson said sadly. "Well we have to find out if there are any left cause I'm not staying as a human forever." said Sparx.

"I thought you wanted to be human." said Chiro with a smirk on his face. "I did, But not as this for more than a day at least." Sparx retorted.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but being human is kind of fun." said Nova smiling. "Only thing troubling me is this long hair." "I can help you with that."said Chiro as he put her hair in the Sporty Ponytail. "Thanks Chiro." said Nova. "No prob." replied Chiro. "Wow!, You gotta see what I just did in the bathroom!" said Otto happily. "We might not want to see." said Gibson. "Come on!, Please?" asked Otto with a pout on his face.

"Okay, But if it what I think it is, You're cooked meat." replied Sparx. They all check out the bathroom, and are shocked to see what they all saw. "Great Scott!" Antauri said. "Otto, You remade the whole Bathroom!" screamed Chiro. The Bathroom looked like a Restroom at a palace would look like with the sink, tub, and toilet looking like it was made of pearls, and the Shower Curtian was pure silk. "Yep! I'm so proud of myself!" replied Otto with a smile. Otto then showed his damaged hands. "You better bandage those hands up." said Chiro. Chiro began to put some Alchohol (Medical Kind) onto Otto's injured hands. "Ahhh, That feels like heck!" screamed Otto as he clenched his hands in pain.

"Sorry, but that's how it is supposed to work." replied Chiro. Chiro then bandaged up Otto's injured hands with little resistance from Otto. "Arriving to Quimblon 3.4 in 10 minutes." said the computer. "Allright Monkey..uh.... Human Team, We better get ready then." said Chiro. The Team then go to their stations (Even though it was odd for them since of their new forms), and within minutes, were on the planet. "Why do we need to wear these suits Chiro?" asked Sparx as he fondled with his helmet. "Simple Sparx, It's due the need of our human lungs that we have to absorb oxygen, and since this planet mainly has a Carbon Dioxide atmosphere, We wouldn't survive." said Gibson. "Thank you Mr. Knowitall." said Nova.

"Keep focused, Skeleton King probably has a trap set for up." advised Antauri as the team walked out of the Super Robot. Just then, The Skeleton King's Minions broke thru the ground of the Planet. "You just had to Jinx it didn't you Antauri." said an annoyed Sparx.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Reviews are Open. One of these Days I'm gonna finish this Story Even if I have to become a Scrapperton (Tick Tock!)


End file.
